


221B Baker Street

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b, Birthday, Breakfast, Daddy Sherlock, Fluff, Gen, Hamish - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Nice Sherlock, Pancakes, Parentlock, Peek-a-boo, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Rude Awakening, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 221B fics (Exactly 221 words, last word ends with B). I will note any pairings at the beginning of each chapter so you can skip anything you don't ship C: Mostly just cute fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast

When John awoke to the harsh buzzing of the smoke detector and the smell of something burning, he knew it was going to be an eventful morning. A gunshot silenced the alarm. John was bounding downstairs in an instant.

He found his flatmate in the kitchen, scraping something from a frying-pan into the garbage disposal. The sleeves of his purple shirt were rolled up to the elbow and blotted with flour.

“What are you doing?”

Sherlock jumped and hastily swept an arm across the counter, shoving all its contents into the sink. “Nothing! An experiment!”

“An experiment on what?” asked John dubiously, trying to peek into the sink. Sherlock moved to block his view. John noticed the box of Bisquick lying open on the table. “Pancakes?” 

“No!”

“I don’t believe it.” John smirked. “Sherlock Holmes doesn't know how to make pancakes?”

“It’s not as if I've had much occasion to learn!” Sherlock snapped. “I don’t even like them!”

“Then, why—“

“You like pancakes. That’s what people do, isn't it? On…their friends’…y’know, birthdays?”

John gaped. It wasn't like he’d forgotten his birthday, but he hadn't planned on celebrating either. “You were…actually trying to do something nice?”

Sherlock grumbled and avoided John’s eyes.

“Well…thank you, Sherlock. I appreciate it. Really. Now, um…” he surveyed the dilapidated kitchen. “Fancy going out for breakfast?”


	2. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note - this takes place in the popular fanon universe where John and Sherlock adopt a baby named Hamish C:

“Come on, Sherlock!”

“Not in your wildest dreams.”

“He’d really love it.”

“You do it, then.”

“I’ve done it at least a dozen times in a row. He wants to play with his other Daddy now.”

“It’s ridiculous.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“For me?”

“No.”

“Sherlock, you sod, just cover your eyes!”

Sherlock heaved a dramatic sigh and placed his palms over his eyes.

“This is stupid.”

“Shush. Where’d your father go, Hamish? Do you see him?”

John’s fingers wound their way around Sherlock’s wrists and pulled his hands away with a cry of “Peekaboo!”

Baby Hamish, parked on the sofa in his polka-dotted jimjams, nearly rolled backwards in hysterical laughter.

“Yes, object permanence is an interesting concept, isn’t it?” Sherlock asked dully. He tugged his arms out of John’s grasp and averted his eyes, his ears turning slightly pink.

“Dah!” said Hamish to reclaim his father’s attention. He clapped his chubby hands over his eyes.

Sherlock glared at John. John raised an eyebrow back.

“Whatever shall we do, Daddy?” Sherlock asked John with just a hint of irritation. “I seem to have misplaced Hamish.”

“ahh-Boo!” howled Hamish, throwing his arms into the air.

“Quite funny, I’m sure.” Sherlock grumbled. Hamish frowned.

“Found you, little man!” John scooped him up, tickling his tummy. “Don’t mind your father. He’s just being a big baby.”


End file.
